1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for synchronizing address data for use in a navigation system. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for synchronizing address data between a vehicle onboard computer and a computing device or hosted synchronization server to allow for selection of the address data for use in calculating routes in a navigation system. Additionally, a method of utilizing multiple synchronization protocols to ensure the accurate transfer of data to or from a vehicle onboard computer is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as cellular/mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and hand-held computers can be used to store various personal information including, but not limited to contact information, calendar information, etc. Such information can be downloaded from other computer systems, or can be entered by way of a stylus and pressure sensitive screen or a keyboard. Desktop and laptop computers are frequently used to store similar information. Numerous computing devices can be used to store such information. For example, contact and calendar information can also be stored in a vehicle—more specifically, such data-can be stored on the vehicle onboard computer system.
The increasing number of electronic devices on which the user can store information can lead to the generation of separate and discrete sets of information on the vehicle onboard computer, portable devices, etc., which can lead to the disorganization of such information. Therefore it is desirable to synchronize data across multiple computers and devices (i.e., the user's car, devices, and Personal Information Manager (PIM) applications like Microsoft Outlook, Microsoft Notes, etc. have copies of the same data), thereby avoiding the need to fumble through various devices to locate the desired contact or calendar information. Synchronizing such data on a vehicle onboard computer system would also enhance the ease-of-use of personal address/calendar data on the vehicle navigation systems and telephony systems by eliminating troublesome entry work and would allow users to select the synchronized data for use in routing in a navigation system or dialing in a telephony system.
However, the synchronization and device data management has generally been spread among many different standards, proprietary formats, and interfaces that vary from device-to-device and manufacturer-to-manufacturer. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for synchronizing personal and calendar data across multiple computers and devices, regardless of whether the computers and devices have different standards or proprietary formats. In particular, with the increased sophistication of vehicle onboard computer systems, there is a need for a system and method for synchronizing personal data stored on vehicles with the data stored on other devices, such as cellular/mobile phones, PDAs, remotely located computers, etc in order to allow access to the personal data on a vehicle navigation system or hands free telephone.